


The Amazing Race: Owl House Episode 5

by hadrizzzzz



Series: The Amazing Race: Owl House [6]
Category: The Amazing Race RPF, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Teams head to the Dominican Republic for this leg of the race! Teams will put either their dancing shoes or literal shoes to the task as they face this leg's Detour! Teams will then experience the wholesome feeling of charity as they gift goods for the orphans. And a Roadblock leaves teams screaming! Which team will be eliminated next? Find out on The Amazing Race!
Series: The Amazing Race: Owl House [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Amazing Race: Owl House Episode 5

The Amazing Race: Owl House  
Episode 5: Get our groove on  
Hadri (voiceover): Last time on The Amazing Race, 8 teams continued racing through Canada! The offer of a Fast Forward was too tempting for some teams to handle and in the end both Elm and Hickory as well as Hieronymus and Perry went for it! And during the race, Eda and Lilith both decided to use their Express Pass to skip one of their tasks. In the end Elm and Hickory soldiered past the task winning them a straight ticket to the Pit Stop and the Number 1 spot! Eda and Lilith’s Express Pass turned out to be useful as they led the competition and finished in second! Despite trying their hardest, Hieronymus and Perry just couldn’t catch up from their lost time and ended up in last place sending them home! 7 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?!  
(The teams are ready to depart late into the night ready for their next flight)  
Elm and Hickory- 1st to depart  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Moncton International Airport for the 3am flight to Santo Dominigo in Dominican Republic’!  
Elm: Alright Hickory another day another country!  
Hickory (conf.): Unlike the other teams we were pretty well rested so I believe that this would be an advantage moving forward into the next leg!  
Elm (conf.): I’m not too sure what the Dominican Republic leg holds but whatever it is we’re ready!  
Eda and Lilith- 2nd to depart  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Moncton International Airport for the 3am flight to Santo Dominigo in Dominican Republic’!  
Lilith (conf.): So we already used up our safety net which was the Express Pass and now we’re on our own. So it’s now all about skill.  
Eda (conf.): No more nice witches let’s go all in!  
Edric and Emira- 3rd to depart  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Moncton International Airport for the 3am flight to Santo Dominigo in Dominican Republic’!  
Edric: We’re going to another country!!!!!  
Edric (conf.): Hmmmmm Dominican it sounds cool like you wanna dance! Dominican! Dominican!  
Emira (conf.): It’s probably gonna be another long day seeing that we’re gonna have to take another late flight. I barely even had time to wash up!  
Luz and Amity- 4th to depart  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Moncton International Airport for the 3am flight to Santo Dominigo in Dominican Republic’!  
Luz: Dominican Republic?! That’s my home country!  
Luz (conf.): When I read the clue and I saw that we were going to the Dominican Republic I was soooooooooooooo happy! I’m Dominican myself so I basically have the home ground here! Okay I’ll admit I’ve never been to the Dominican Republic before but hey I look like a local and I can speak Spanish so there’s that! This is gonna be so fun!  
Amity (conf.): Well I see that I have the secret weapon to get first place and she’s right here! (Puts her arm around Luz and laughs) Put your Spanish to the metal Luz cause we’re gonna blaze through this leg!  
Alador and Odalia- 5th to depart  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Moncton International Airport for the 3am flight to Santo Dominigo in Dominican Republic’!  
Odalia (conf.): We just got here and now we have to make a move yet again?! I can’t function without a good night’s rest what is this game doing to me?!!  
Alador (conf.): Well let’s just hope this Dominican Republic place isn’t as cold and unforgiving as it is here. Odalia and I are starting to feel numb all across our hands and feet and if this goes any further I would have to entertain her whining.  
Odalia (conf.): Oh you’re the one who whines more take a look at yourself!  
Willow and Gus- 6th to depart  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Moncton International Airport for the 3am flight to Santo Dominigo in Dominican Republic’!  
Gus: Oooohhhh a cool sounding country! I’m excited!  
Gus (conf.): We’re going to this place called Dominican Republic and I heard that Luz is from there so does that mean everyone there loves singing and dancing?! I wanna sing and dance so bad!  
Viney and Jerbo- Last to depart  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Moncton International Airport for the 3am flight to Santo Dominigo in Dominican Republic’!  
Jerbo: To the Dominican Republic let’s go!  
Viney: Let’s hope that they don’t split the flights again!  
(All the teams then arrive at Moncton International Airport and are sitting around the passenger lounge waiting to board)  
Willow: Well it seems that every team is here.  
Gus: So that means that we’re all on the same flight! Yeah!!!!  
Eda (conf.): So Lilith and I counted the teams and we saw that everyone was there so that means ‘Jackpot’ we’re all in the same flight! It’s fair game from here!  
Lilith (conf.): It would be a little bit more advantageous if we were in an earlier flight but I guess the game has changed. Not to worry though we’re confident that we can succeed.  
(Meanwhile Luz is teaching Spanish to the other teams)  
Luz: Okay so if you wanna ask where is this place say ‘donde esta’…………………….   
Luz (conf.): So we all know that we’re going to the Dominican Republic next and they mainly speak Spanish there and because I have the knowledge in that language I decided that I should teach them some basic Spanish to help them in the race. Like yes it’s a competition but I genuinely want to help them from the bottom of my heart.  
Jerbo: So bano means bathroom in Spanish? I’ll take not of that! (Writes it in his notebook)  
(The teams then enter the plane ready to head to the Dominican Republic)  
Luz: Alright my ‘home’ here we come!  
(The plane then takes a 14-hour flight to Las Americas International Airport. The teams immediately start running as soon as they clear departure)  
Edric: And the clue box run has begun! (Runs to the clue box along with the other teams)  
(Everyone then rushes to the clue box and quickly snatches the envelopes)  
Eda: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Parque Duarte’!  
Hadri: Parque Duarte is one of the many parks in the bustling city of Dominican Republic surrounded by many historical buildings such as a cathedral and the former city hall! And they will have to find this statue (Points at the statue of Juan Pablo Duarte) where their next clue is well hidden!  
Luz: Alright guys let’s go! (Notices a taxi counter)  
Luz (conf.): So I observed that there was a counter where if you wanted a cab you had to go there and ask so they can call one for you. And being the one who could communicate with the locals I decided to take one for the team!  
Luz: (To the counter guy) Taxi siete! Siete taxi por favor!  
Amity (conf.): So Luz decided to call a taxi for everyone instead of for just us. Like honestly I would’ve only asked it for myself if I were in her position but I did promise we were gonna come into this game being helpful.   
(The taxis then all arrive and each team boards into a taxi)  
Eda: (Inside the cab talking to Lilith) Gee thanks Luz you’re a lifesaver!  
Lilith: Okay I admit you raised her well.  
Eda: What can I say?  
Willow: (Talking to Gus in the cab) This is going to be a close race. Everyone is going there at the same time.  
Gus: Yup we have only Luz to thank!  
Willow (conf.): So we didn’t do very well for the previous leg but we want to make it even further this time so we wanna get a better position this round.  
Gus (conf.): Yup let’s get Top 3 this time!  
Luz: Mas rapido que queremos ganar! (Beckons the cab driver)  
Luz (conf.): We just got to get first in this leg! To not get first with arguably a home team advantage how am I going to show my face in public aye aye aye!  
Amity (conf.): Lucky Luz’s communication skills were of good use and we found a shortcut to the park!  
(Luz and Amity then arrive at Parque Duarte)  
Luz: Alright we’re here! Now we have to find a statue!  
(Luz and Amity look around and they notice a statue in the middle of the park)  
Luz: I think it’s that statue over there!  
(Luz and Amity run towards the statue and quickly find the clue box)  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 1st place  
Amity: (Reads clue) Detour?!  
Luz: Merengue or Chancla?  
Hadri: For the Detour of this leg teams will have to choose between Merengue or Chancla! In Merengue, teams will have to head to this dance studio to perform a merengue dance routine to the satisfaction of the judge before they can receive their next clue! In Chancla, teams will have to go to this open space in the park where they will find a crate of shoes! Teams will have to match 200 pairs of shoes from the crate of jumbled up shoes properly before they can receive their next clue!  
Luz: If you ask me I would do Merengue. It would be an advantage for me not sure about you Amity.  
Amity: Oh yeah let’s totally do Merengue!  
Luz (conf.): Just say I have very smooth moves when it comes to dancing the merengue! My mum put me in merengue classes back when I was younger and even though I never had a dance partner I was still able to steal the show!   
Amity (conf.): But now you do! And just say Luz and I have this special chemistry when we dance. We just flow well together.  
(Luz and Amity are then at the dance studio where they are learning to dance)  
Luz: Alright just put your hand on my shoulder and we can get started!  
(Amity then does so and they start dancing. They are a little bit out of sync but enjoy it anyways)  
Luz and Amity: Hahahahaha!!!! (Enjoys each other’s company)  
Luz (conf.): Okay I admit I’m a little bit rusty but we’re getting the hang of it! Amity is doing even better than me to be honest!  
Amity (conf.): Don’t say that Luz you’re the expert here! Guess that means we can do the merengue for next Grom if you’re still around?!  
Luz (conf.): We’ll see about that.  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus have arrived at the park and have found the clue)  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 2nd place  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) Detour!   
Gus: Meregue or Chancla?  
Willow: I say Chancla. Remember about the dancing thing.  
Gus: Yeah it makes sense let’s go!  
(Eda and Lilith then arrive at the park as well)  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 3rd place  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) Detour!  
Eda: Let’s do Chancla?!  
Lilith: Yeah I’m not gonna dance again we saw what happened last time.  
(Alador and Odalia also arrive shortly afterwards)  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 4th place  
Alador: (Reads clue) It’s a Detour!  
Odalia: (Reads clue) Let’s do Merengue. No way I’m rearranging filthy shoes!  
Odalia (conf.): Hello I take dance classes every week no way I was not showing off my dancing skills to these puny humans!  
Alador (conf.): We don’t know what a merengue is but it sounds like it has class. And class is something we’re comfortable with.  
(At the Chancla Detour Willow and Gus as well as Eda and Lilith are rearranging the shoes)  
Willow: (As she’s unpacking the shoes) Just take out the shoes first don’t think about matching them Gus!  
Gus: (Looks at the shoes rather puzzled) Okay…………  
Gus (conf.): I was too focused on trying to match the shoes together which I admit was my mistake. It’s not my fault some of the shoes were the same colour so I thought that it was the matching pair but like illusions looks can be deceiving!  
Willow (conf.): Speaking of illusions it would’ve been much easier if we could use our magic to rearrange the shoes but apparently our magic powers are locked and we have to do it the old-fashioned way, by hand.  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith are taking out all the shoes)  
Eda: Hurry Lilith let’s get them out of the box quickly! (As she tosses them out)  
Lilith: I’m trying! (As she helps Eda)  
Eda (conf.): Ahhhhh shoes I have such good memories. I remember I used to steal Lilith’s shoes and hide them and she would run around barefoot looking for them.  
Lilith (conf.): Yes I remember very clearly. And you had to hide them in a pile of old thrown out shoes?! This is giving me flashbacks.  
Eda (conf.): Hey you still found them and we even got new shoes for ourselves so it’s not that bad!  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia are at the Merengue Detour learning the dance)  
Odalia: Okay dear let’s do this.  
(Alador and Odalia attempt a practice round but they are not in sync with each other)  
Alador: Ahhhhhhh my arm! (Accidentally twists his arm a little too much when trying to spin Odalia)  
Odalia (conf.): We always go ballroom dancing at every grand party but this is a type of ballroom dance we’ve never seen before. With loud energetic music I’m not used to dancing to this kind of rhythm!  
Alador (conf.): And I’m the ‘bad dancer’ in this……….. (Sarcastic tone)  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity are ready for their first attempt. Alador and Odalia watch from the sidelines rather mockingly)  
Odalia: I still can’t believe she’s with that human girl still!  
Alador: And the fact that our daughter is dancing with her right now. I have very mixed feelings about this.  
(Luz and Amity then start to dance. They seem to be in sync to the beat)  
Amity (conf.): It was so fun dancing the merengue with Luz. It almost felt like we were in our own musical!  
Luz (conf.): I lead and she follows! Merengue is in my Dominican blood!  
(Luz and Amity continue dancing and they’re so in sync that even Alador and Odalia are impressed)  
Alador: Wow our daughter and that human girl is good…………. (Whispers to Odalia)  
Odalia: Oh please one dance doesn’t prove anything about their relationship! And you do remember WHO taught her dancing?!  
(Luz and Amity then end the dance with a dramatic pose)  
Judge: Good job! (Passes the clue to Luz and Amity)  
Luz and Amity: Yeahhhhh!!!!! (Reads clue) ‘Head to Mercado Modelo’!  
Hadri: Mercado Modelo is one of the busiest markets in Santo Dominigo selling everything from wood carvings to jewellery and even paintings! Teams will have to find this clue box located in this busy and bustling market to find their next clue!  
Luz: Prisa Amity prisa let’s go!  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 1st place  
(Meanwhile Elm and Hickory have reached the park and found the clue box)  
Elm: (Reads clue) Oooh another Detour.  
Hickory: (Reads clue) I say we do Chancla! Suits our strength.  
Elm: I agree.  
Elm (conf.): I am a huge neat freak and I’m always the one organising everything in the house to make sure everything is colour-coordinated and placed as neatly as possible. So arranging a messy pile of shoes I would definitely be one to ensure that the pairs end up together in spick and span condition!  
Hickory (conf.): I agree! I’ve never met a witch so organised apart from him. That’s probably why I married him!  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 5th place  
(Edric and Emira have also found the clue box as well)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) Detour!!!!  
Edric: You thinking what I’m thinking?  
Emira: Let’s say it together………….  
Edric and Emira: Chancla! (Says in unison)  
Edric (conf.): Shoes are like twins you need the both of them for it to work. And what better way to show how close of a pair we are by matching shoes!  
Emira (conf.): Yeah! We even wore each other’s shoes back when we were younger because we couldn’t even tell our own shoes apart. And the weird thing is we now have to tell the shoes apart!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 6th place  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo have found the clue box)  
Jerbo: (Reads clue) Detour!  
Viney: I say we do Chancla.  
Jerbo: I agree.  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in last place  
(Alador and Odalia then have a go at their first attempt at the merengue dance)  
Alador: (Whispers) Dear remember the moves………….  
(Alador and Odalia then start dancing. However they are out of sync with each other)  
Alador: Ahhhhh my foot! (As Odalia accidentally steps on his right foot)  
(They then end their dance routine looking rather unhappy)  
Judge: Not good! Try again!  
(Odalia then sighs in frustration)  
Odalia (conf.): Hey I was doing all the moves right you were the one messing up and now he’s blaming me!  
Alador (conf.): You stepped on my feet dear it was clearly YOU who messed up!  
Odalia (conf.): Whatever Alador you always think you’re right!  
(Back at the Chancla Detour the teams are doing their best to rearrange the shoes)  
Edric: (Looks at the shoes confused) Cmon where’s the other pink one?!!!  
Viney: Jerbo you got the other black shoe?! (Waves a black leather shoe at Jerbo)  
(Jerbo then shows Viney a black leather shoe to check if he’s right)  
Viney: No that one’s different!  
Viney (conf.): Who knew arranging shoes could be so hard! They’re just shoes!  
Jerbo (conf.): Not if there are 200 of them apparently.  
Emira (conf.): Apparently shoes and witches are not the same, even though they’re a pair they can’t seem to find each other.  
Edric (conf.): Unlike us who will always find each other no matter how lost we are!  
Emira (conf.): Well if that was true find the shoe I was holding then.  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith seem to be having a good system at arranging the shoes)  
Eda: Hey Lilith throw me one!  
(Lilith then throws a shoe at Eda. Eda then scans around for a matching pair)  
Eda: Aha found it! (Places it with the other pair)  
Eda (conf.): So Lilith and I came up with a strategy! We decided that we should lay out all the shoes in one big area and one of us only focuses on pairing them up while the other just throws them!   
Lilith (conf.): Saves a lot of time and prevents us from messing up! The well oiled Clawthorne sisters are back! (Points at the camera and winks)  
(Meanwhile the other teams are noticing Eda and Lilith’s strategy and realise how much progress they made)  
Willow: Oh no Gus Eda and Lilith are already far ahead!   
Gus: Let’s just do what they’re doing.  
Willow: Okay!  
(Willow and Gus quickly start reorganising the shoes)  
Elm: Hickory let’s do this more neatly!  
Hickory: I agree!  
(Elm and Hickory then start reorganising themselves as well)  
(Meanwhile Lilith has placed the last pair of shoes neatly)  
Eda: Judge! (Waves her hands to catch the judge’s attention)  
(The judge then observes the shoes. She smiles and passes them their next clue)  
Eda and Lilith: Yeahhhhhh!!!! (As they take the clue from the judge’s hands)  
Eda: Alright then let’s see where we’re heading to next! (Rips open the envelope)  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Mercado Modelo’!  
Eda: And let’s go! (Runs to find a cab)  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 2nd place  
(Meanwhile back at the Merengue Detour Alador and Odalia are at their third attempt)  
Alador: (Dances to the rhythm) 1…. 2….. 3…… 1…. 2…… 3…….  
(However Alador’s and Odalia’s hands accidentally collide with each other while dancing)  
Odalia: Ahhhhhh!!!! (As Alador’s elbow accidentally hits her arm)  
(Alador and Odalia then finish their dance routine)   
Judge: Not good! Try again!  
Odalia: Grrrrrrr!!!!!!  
Odalia (conf.): I told you to just follow my lead it isn’t that hard is it dear?!!  
Alador (conf.): What are you talking about I was following them as perfectly as possible! You were the one who accidentally bumped into me.  
Odalia (conf.): Whatever Alador and because of you we have to do this again…………….  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity have arrived at Mercado Modelo and are searching for the clue box)  
Amity: Clue box clue box where are you??  
Luz: Ahhh there it is! (Points at it)  
(Luz and Amity then run to the clue box and takes out one of the envelopes)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Time for some shopping’……….  
Hadri: For this task teams have to go around Mercado Modelo and shop for items which are listed on the grocery list! Each team is given 3000 pesos to shop and they must ensure that they can only have a maximum of 3 pesos left by the end of it! And to make things a little more challenging the grocery list is in Spanish so if they don’t understand the language, they need to do a little bit of asking around! And they can buy as many items as possible as long as it meets the criteria that they have bought at least one quantity of the items in the list and only that list! After they’re done they will have to walk to the nearby orphanage to give the items to the needy orphans before they can receive their next clue!  
Luz: Well then let’s go!  
Luz (conf.): So when I saw the grocery list I was really really grinning from ear to ear! It was in Spanish so I could easily understand what the list was asking for and I could simply just speak to them in Spanish if I could! This was going to be a breeze!  
Amity (conf.): She’s gonna be my fearless champion for this task. And all I have to do is count the money to make sure it’s enough.  
(Luz then reads the grocery list to see what the first item is)  
Luz: (Reads the grocery list) ‘Aceite de cocina’! Alright Amity we’re looking for cooking oil!  
Amity: Alright then let’s go!  
(Luz and Amity then search the entire marketplace for cooking oil. They then find a stall selling it)  
Luz: Alright 1 bottle is about 200 pesos how much should we buy it for?  
Amity: I say we buy three just to stay safe. We still have 5 more items.  
Luz: Okay then. Tres! (Talks to the stall owner)  
(The stall owner the packs 3 bottles of cooking oil into a bag and passes it to Luz)  
Luz and Amity: Gracias!   
Luz: Okay now let’s find some…………… tambourines!  
Amity: Alright let’s get going!  
(Luz and Amity continue walking around the place searching for tambourines)  
(Back at the Chancla Detour the teams are at the midst of rearranging the shoes)  
Hickory: I have this brown sandal over here!  
Elm: Hmmmm it seems there is one brown sandal here so it goes here!  
(Hickory passes Elm the sandal and he arranges it accordingly)  
Elm (conf.): Okay so the strategy of arranging them neatly and only one witch focusing on one task at a time has played well so far.   
Hickory (conf.): It’s so much easier and we’re flying through this faster than we thought! Thank you Eda and Lilth for giving us this idea and to my dear husband for being so organised!  
(Elm and Hickory then finish up arranging the last pair and start waving to get the judge’s attention)  
Elm and Hickory: Judge!  
(The judge then examines the shoes and smiles at them approvingly and passes them their next clue)   
Elm and Hickory: Alright! (Hugs each other)  
(Elm and Hickory then tear open the envelope and read the clue)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Mercado Modelo’!  
Hickory: Let’s go!  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 3rd place  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are rearranging the shoes to their best attempts)  
Willow: Gus that’s a white one it goes here! (Points to a matching sneaker)  
(Gus then passes the white sneaker to Willow and Willow arranges it nicely)  
Gus (conf.): I kinda wish that I could use my Illusions to help me. It’s not easy looking around 400 shoes on your own.  
Willow (conf.): Well Gus you just need to learn to be a little more organised. Just like me!   
(Willow then places the last pair of shoes neatly)  
Willow and Gus: Judge! (Raises their hands)  
(The judge then examines the shoes and smiles at them approvingly and passes them their next clue)  
Willow and Gus: Yeahhhh!!!!! (Reads clue) ‘Head to Mercado Modelo’!  
Willow: Alright Gus let’s get going!  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 4th place  
(Back at the Merengue Detour Alador and Odalia are at their fifth attempt at the dance)  
Odalia: 3…… 2…….. 1…………….. 3………… 2………….  
Alador (conf.): So we tried yet again and we really were trying to not make ANY mistakes!  
(As they’re dancing Alador accidentally missteps one of his moves causing him to trip)  
Alador: Woahhhhh!!!!! (Trips to the ground)  
Odalia: Noooooo!!!!! (As she notices her husband fall)  
Odalia (conf.): We were doing so so well and he just had to fall! How uncouth!  
Judge: Not good! Try again!  
Odalia: Grrrrr why can’t you just follow the steps! (As she sips another drink of water)  
Alador: I’m trying!  
Odalia (conf.): Seriously what’s with this man today?! What happened to all those dance classes we took?!  
Alador (conf.): Apparently ‘merengue’ isn’t a dance we took just take it easy!   
Odalia: I’m the one dancing accordingly I don’t know what your problem is!  
Alador: There is no problem Odalia I just took a misstep! Let’s just try again!  
Odalia: Yes and waste more valuable time and energy like you always do!  
Alador: (Sighs and shakes his head) I give up talking to you sometimes………………  
(Meanwhile back at Mercado Modelo Luz and Amity are still carrying on with their task)  
Luz: Alright the next thing is some…………. dolls!  
Amity: That’s nice!  
(Luz and Amity then arrive at a stall selling traditional Dominican dolls)  
Luz: 149 pesos per doll! If we’re going for the small ones that is!  
Amity: How many more pesos do we have left again?  
Luz: After the tambourines we have about less than 2000 pesos left. Remember we need to ensure we have below 3 pesos by the end of this!  
Amity: So if we take 3000 pesos minus the cooking oil and the tambourines and with the assumption that we will need at least half of it by then I would say…………. (tries calculating the sum) buy three just to be safe!  
Luz: Amity you’re a genius!  
(Luz then speaks to the stall owner and buys the dolls from her)  
Luz (conf.): Wow Amity I didn’t know you were good at math. I know my pesos but yeah math wasn’t my best subject!  
Amity (conf.): Guess all that studying does pay off! And hey you’re the one doing the talking I wouldn’t know what to do if I was alone!  
Luz (conf.): Guess our strengths complement each other!  
(Luz and Amity then arrive at their last item)  
Luz: Alright now we’re left with maiz or in English corn! How many pesos do we have left?  
Amity: About 415 pesos!  
Luz: Alright it seems like one bag of corn is 82.50 in pesos! So that means………..  
Amity: If we buy five it would be 412.50 pesos and we would have 2.50 pesos left! Meets the mark!  
Luz: You’re right Amity! Yeah we did it in one go!   
(Luz and Amity then high-five each other as they pack the bags of corn into their cart)  
Luz (conf.): Luz and Amity master shoppers!  
Amity (conf.): I guess next time we go out YOU do the shopping!  
Luz (conf.): Yeahhh……………….. (Jokingly nudges Amity)  
(Luz and Amity then arrive at the nearby orphanage. The orphans quickly run towards them laughing happily at the items they have received)  
Luz: (As she is hugging the kids) Paciencia ninos es para todos ustedes!  
Amity: Awwwww………… (As the kids surround her)  
Luz (conf.): It was nice feeling giving to the kids and it made me realise how fortunate I really am! And it felt more emotional because I was able to understand them and hearing how they feel made me all sad inside.  
Amity (conf.): Okay I admit I love entertaining kids and it was a joy seeing them all laugh and cuddle me! It was a good experience to give it to kids who need it more!  
(Luz and Amity continue hugging and playing with the kids)  
Luz: Lo siento pero temenos que irnos! Bye!!!! (Waves at the kids)  
(The kids then wave goodbye to Luz and Amity. The caretaker then passes them their next clue)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Yaque Del Norte river located at Santiago’!  
Hadri: Yaque Del Norte River is the longest river in the Dominican Republic spanning approximately 185 miles long! Teams will have to take a 2-hour journey to this bridge where I’m standing at to receive their next clue!  
Luz: Santiago is like a 2-hour journey from here by car!  
Amity: Well guess we’ll be taking a long ride there!  
(Luz and Amity then enter a cab ready to head to Santiago)  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 1st place  
(Back at the Chancla Detour Edric and Emira are still struggling with rearranging the shoes)  
Emira: Nooooo Edric it isn’t this one!! (Tosses away the shoe Edric passed to her)  
Edric: Hey don’t!!!!! (As Emira tosses it aside)  
Edric (conf.): I think we were going crazy all the shoes were starting to look the same and I couldn’t tell apart which shoe was which gahhhhhh there were sooooo many!!!!  
Emira (conf.): Hey I was pretty stressed too but you were not helping with giving me the wrong shoes! It was clearly brown I had no idea why you gave me a black one!  
Edric (conf.): Black brown they’re all the same to me ahhhhhh!!!!!!! (Scratches his head)  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo are reorganising the shoes)  
Viney: Hey you found a white one looking like this? (Shows Jerbo a white-coloured sneaker)  
Jerbo: Oh yeah yeah I do! Thanks! (Takes the sneaker from Viney and places it with the other pair)  
(Viney and Jerbo both look across Edric and Emira to see their progress)  
Viney (conf.): So we noticed that we and the twinnies were the only ones left and we just wanted to make sure we were ahead. And it seemed like we were ahead so we were rather relieved.  
Jerbo (conf.): As much as we became great friends during the race I have to admit it’s still a game and we all want to win so we had to leave them behind.  
(Viney and Jerbo then finish sorting their last pair)  
Viney and Jerbo: Judge!  
(The judge then observes the shoes. She smiles and passes them their next clue)  
Viney: Yeah we did it! (Takes the clue from the judge)  
(Viney and Jerbo then tear open the envelope to read their next clue)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Mercado Modelo’!  
Jerbo: Let’s move quickly! Sorry guys. (Waves to Edric and Emira)  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 5th place  
(Meanwhile at Mercado Modelo Eda and Lilith have arrived at the clue box and are reading their clue)  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Time for some shopping’……….  
Eda (conf.): When the task said shopping I was excited! Please I love going to the marketplace to shop except that instead of using money to get the items I just use my hands to steal them!   
Lilith (conf.): But at least now we are given some money so my dear sister here would at least take them legally by paying for it…………… (Looks at her with a deadpan expression) You know you have stolen like thousands of snails worth of items based on my calculations please don’t make it another 3000!  
Eda (conf.): Hey but at least this time it’s in pesos!  
(Eda then reads the list)  
Eda: (Tries to read the word) What is this azu-car?!!! (Confused tone)  
Lilith (conf.): So the list was in a language we didn’t understand. Yeah that just makes things sooooooo much easier now……….. (Sarcastic tone)  
Eda (conf.): If my human realm knowledge serves me well I believe that it’s in Spanish. Darn it I wish Luz was my race partner so we could get through this.  
(Lilith looks at Eda feeling somewhat offended)  
(Eda and Lilith then try asking the locals for help)  
Lilith: Excuse me do you speak English? (Asks a random local)  
(The man shakes his head and walks off)  
Lilith (conf.): Apparently it seems like nobody here speaks English and we weren’t going anywhere like this!  
(Eda and Lilith then approach one of the stalls and asks the stall owner)  
Eda: Excuse me what is azu-car?! (Points at the word on the list)  
Stall owner: Oh azucar it’s over there! (Points toward a certain direction)  
Eda and Lilith: Thank you! (Runs off)  
Eda (conf.): Well that went well! So our shopping spree can at least begin!  
(Eda and Lilith then start discussing on how many bags of sugar they want to buy)  
Eda: Hey Lilith so how many do you think we need? We need to use the money up.  
Lilith: If one is 200 then we just…………….. buy four!  
Eda: Alright then!  
(Eda and Lilith then purchase four bags of sugar from the shopkeeper)  
Eda (conf.): Hey we’re good at math don’t underestimate us!  
(Meanwhile Elm and Hickory as well as Willow and Gus arrive at Mercado Modelo where they are reading the clue for their next task)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Time for some shopping’……….  
Hickory: Alrighty let’s get going!  
(Elm and Hickory then enter the marketplace)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Time for some shopping’……….  
Willow: Yay shopping!   
Gus: And even better we’re shopping for human stuff! This is gonna be so fun!  
(Back at the Chancla Detour Edric and Emira are rearranging the last few pairs of shoes)  
Edric: We’re finishing right please tell me we’re almost over!  
Emira: I think we are. Calm down Edric!  
Emira (conf.): Seeing him lose his mind over some shoes was making me lose my mind as well! Honestly by that point we just wanted to get outta there!  
(Edric and Emira then rearrange the last few pairs)  
Edric and Emira: JUDGE!!!!! (Raises their hands and starts jumping around to catch the judge’s attention)  
(The judge then observes the shoes. She smiles and passes them their next clue)  
Emira: Thank you! (As she takes the clue from the judge)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Mercado Modelo’!  
Edric: Finally we’re free! Let’s go!!!!  
Emira: Let’s never misplace our shoes ever again starting today!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 6th place  
(Meanwhile at the Merengue Detour Alador and Odalia are at their seventh attempt)  
Alador (conf.): It was official. We couldn’t mess this one up and Odalia here was watching me like the Titan!  
Odalia (conf.): Clearly I was! Do you know how tired my legs were we had to do this seven times I couldn’t take it anymore!  
(Alador and Odalia are both dancing extra carefully in order to avoid any mistakes. They then make it to the end of the routine and pose)  
Judge: Good job! (Hands them their next clue)  
Odalia: Haha finally! (Snatches the clue from the judge)  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Mercado Modelo’!  
Odalia: What are you waiting for Alador dear let’s go!  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in last place  
(Meanwhile back at Mercado Modelo Eda and Lilith are buying the items on the list and calculating carefully as they’re doing so)  
Lilith: Alright a maraca is 140 pesos so if we buy 2 that would be 280 which would mean…….  
Lilith (conf.): Who knew shopping would be so hard? We just really needed to hit that mark right and we couldn’t foresee how much the next item costs so we had to go with our gut.  
Eda (conf.): Lucky for us our good gut instincts helped us and we had just enough to tip it all off!  
(Eda and Lilith are at their last item which are biscuit tins)  
Eda: Okay so if we have 597.60 pesos and one tin is 198.50 pesos that means………….  
Lilith: If we buy three that would be………………… 2.10 pesos leftover! Haha we did it!  
Eda: Alright then what are we waiting for let’s buy three tins and get outta this crowded place as quick as we can!  
(Eda and Lilith then purchase three tins from the shopkeeper and start heading to the orphanage nearby)  
Lilith: It’s nice to give these to the kids.  
Eda: Wait you like kids?  
Lilith: Hey there’s things about me you don’t know sister!  
(Eda and Lilith then arrive at the orphanage. Eda and Lilith then play with the kids and give them the items they have bought for them)  
Eda: Haha little rascals you guys are! (Hugs some of the kids)  
Lilith: Unfortunately we have to say goodbye! Bye bye! (Waves at the kids)  
(The kids then wave goodbye to Eda and Lilith. The caretaker then passes them their next clue)  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Yaque Del Norte river located at Santiago’!  
Eda: Let’s go!  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 2nd place  
(Meanwhile Elm and Hickory are both shopping for the items)  
Elm: Hmmmm dear it seems to be in another language.  
Hickory: Why not we try asking?  
Hickory (conf.): So when we got the list it was in the native language and we couldn’t read it so I thought maybe we should just ask for help.  
(Elm then asks a shopkeeper nearby regarding the translations)  
Elm: So this is beans? (Points at one of the items on the list)  
(The shopkeeper then nods his head)  
Elm: Thank you kind sir!  
Elm (conf.): So we had everything we needed and we were ready to go! Guess it’s time for some grocery shopping!  
Hickory (conf.): Ahhhh just like going to the marketplace every weekend with my dear husband and daughter!   
(Elm and Hickory then arrive at their first item which are some traditional Dominican dolls)  
Hickory: Alright it says here it costs 149! How many should we buy?  
Elm: Hmmmmm I say if we buy two it would be………………..  
Hickory (conf.): Hey he does the counting I do the spending! He’s the smart one!  
Elm (conf.): I really don’t get why everybody says that when they see me. Must be the glasses I think.  
(Elm and Hickory then buy 4 dolls from the stall owner)  
Elm and Hickory: Thank you!!!  
Elm: And that leaves us with 2404 pesos to spare! (As he searches for the next stall with Hickory by his side)  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are also walking around Mercado Modelo looking for the stalls selling their items)  
Gus: Where is it………………….  
Gus (conf.): So we already had the items and we were able to figure out what they were in English but we realised how big that place was! We’re just little kids and we’re running around in this big and crowded market.   
Willow (conf.): We were a little lost I admit but I just said to Gus ‘calm down’ and that if we see one of the items in the list we’ll go there. It’s overwhelming yeah but just take it slow and steady……………….  
Willow: (Looks around and notices a stall selling pouches) There I see one! (Points towards the direction of the stall)  
Gus: Good catch Willow!  
(Willow and Gus then contemplate on how many pouches they should buy)  
Gus: Well one of these costs 100 so how many should we take?  
Willow: I say we take 5?! That would leave us with 2500 which should be safe enough.  
Gus: Alright then!  
Willow (conf.): A lot of witches say that my witch type is good at math but I’m starting to think that’s true.  
Gus (conf.): Hey you’re good at anything you set your mind to Willow!  
Willow (conf.): Gee thanks! (Nudges Gus)  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity have arrived at the Yaque Del Norte river bridge)  
Luz: It’s here! I think we’re at the right place! (Quickly leaves the cab)  
Amity: But where is the clue box?!!  
(Luz and Amity circle around the entire bridge looking for the clue box)  
Luz: (Notices some harnesses which have been set up) Hey I think there’s something right there! (Points towards the direction)  
(Luz and Amity quickly run towards the direction where things are set up. They notice the clue box which is placed there and quickly grab an envelope)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) Roadblock! ‘Who is willing to take the fall’?!  
Hadri: For this Roadblock of the race one team member must strap themselves onto a bungee cord and bungee jump down this bridge which is approximately 300 feet of the ground below! The team member must grab one of the flags which is hanging on the beams below as they’re falling in order to receive their next clue! If the team member doesn’t grab or drops their flag they will have to take a 30-minute penalty before they can go for the next round!  
Amity: So who’s gonna do it?  
Luz: I’ll do it! I’ll be your fearless champion!  
Luz (conf.): Am I afraid of heights? Absolutely! But will I do it for the grand prize? Absolutely even more!  
Amity (conf.): It’s official Luz you are my fearless champion! Even if you fail you were brave for volunteering it in the first place!  
Luz (conf.): Hey anything for you Amity! (Puts her arm around Amity)  
(Luz then gets strapped up to the bungee cord ready for the leap)  
Luz: (As she gets strapped on) What did I just get myself into………………..  
Luz (conf.): When I looked down that bridge I saw how high it was and then I was having like second thoughts third thoughts like maybe I shouldn’t have done this!   
Luz: (Gulps nervously) I’m ready…………………..  
(The guide then pushes Luz off)  
Luz: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (As she continues falling down further and faster)  
(As Luz is falling down she quickly grabs the flag as the bungee cord reaches it’s end)  
Luz: (Realises that she has stopped falling) Ahhhhh I wanna go back up now! But yay I got the flag Amity! (Waves the flag at Amity who is watching from above)  
(Amity then points a ‘thumbs-up’ sign at Luz)  
(Luz is then pulled back up and the guide passes her the clue)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Monumento de Santiago which will be the next Pit Stop of the race!’  
Hadri: Monumento de Santiago was originally built during the dictatorship of dictator Rafael Leonidas Trujillo to signify his own honour! But now it has become a monument to dedicate the heroes of the Dominican Restoration War and this is the location of the next Pit Stop of the race! The last team to arrive here MAY be eliminated!  
Luz: Pit stop pit stop pit stop let’s go!!!  
(Luz and Amity then quickly get into the cab ready to go to the Pit Stop)  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 1st place  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo as well as Edric and Emira have arrived at Mercado Modelo)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Time for some shopping’……….  
Viney: Yayyyy let’s shop……………….. (Tired tone)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Time for some shopping’……….  
Emira: Yayyyyy I love shopping this is gonna be so fun!  
Edric: And I’m gonna be the one carrying the stuff as usual.  
(Meanwhile Elm and Hickory have bought their last item which are some paddle balls)  
Elm: So we have 601.70 pesos left that means……………  
Hickory: I guess we buy three of these since one costs about 200.  
Elm: And that leaves us with 1.70 pesos! Perfect!  
Hickory: Haha we did it! (High-fives Elm)  
(Elm and Hickory then but the paddle balls from the stall owner. They then start carrying the items and walking towards the orphanage nearby)  
Elm (conf.): Hickory and I occasionally volunteer at the orphanage back home. And every time we go there we can’t help but feel sad for the kids who are staying there as we believe that every child deserves to have parents.  
Hickory (conf.): We believe that every child deserves some love and attention not only physically but also emotionally. It’s not about these gifts which we’re so excited to give but also to show them some love and compassion as well!  
(Elm and Hickory then arrive at the orphanage. The kids start running to them and excitedly look at their gifts whilst Elm and Hickory entertain them)  
Elm (conf.): It was nice to play with them even though we couldn’t really talk to them. They were a lively bunch and most importantly they were grateful and that really warmed my heart!  
(Elm and Hickory then wave goodbye to the kids as the caretaker passes them the next clue)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Yaque Del Norte river located at Santiago’!  
Hickory: Let’s go Elm!  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 3rd place  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are buying their last item which is a huge bag of flour)  
Willow: Alright since this bag cost us 315.40 that leaves us with………..  
Gus: 2.80 pesos?  
Willow: You’re right Gus! Not bad!  
(Willow the pays the shopkeeper and then places the bag of flour with the other items in the crate)  
Gus: Yayyy let’s go let’s go!  
Willow (conf.): So the next thing we had to do was to go to the nearby orphanage! I love giving gifts to kids!  
Gus (conf.): It was a pretty long walk but it was going to be worth it.  
(Willow and Gus then arrive at the orphanage)  
Willow and Gus: Hey kids!!!! (Waves at the children)  
(The children all run to Willow and Gus excitedly and they give the items to them. Willow and Gus then entertain them by laughing and playing with them)  
Willow: Hahaha!!! (As she plays with the kids)  
Willow (conf.): Okay I admit it was nice to spend time with them! I learnt that maybe sometimes your life isn’t that hard compared to others and that you should be grateful with the things you do have.  
Gus (conf.): I really wanted to spend more time with the kids but sadly we had to go! And I didn’t even get any of their names………..  
(Willow and Gus both wave goodbye to the kids as the caretaker passes them their next clue)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Yaque Del Norte river located at Santiago’!  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 4th place  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity have arrived at Monumento de Santiago. They quickly run to the mat where Hadri and the local representative are waiting for them)  
Luz: We made it Hadri we made it! (Steps onto the mat)  
Local representative: Hola welcome to the Dominican Republic!  
Luz and Amity: Gracias! (Nods out of respect)  
Hadri: Luz and Amity…………….. you’re Team Number 1! Congratulations!!!  
Luz and Amity: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Hugs each other)  
Amity: First time!!  
Luz: Home team advantage baby!  
Hadri: So Luz how does it feel to be with your own culture and heritage?  
Luz: It was amazing! I learnt so much about my own culture even about things I didn’t know myself. And I got my partner here to learn about my beautiful and amazing culture!  
Amity: I admit Dominican culture is pretty cool………… (Smiles)  
Hadri: For winning this leg you guys get a 5 day 4 night stay in Casa Bonita Tropical Lodge where you can enjoy the tropical beach views as well as have fun doing tropical activities for free!   
Luz: We’ll take it!  
(Luz and Amity continue celebrating)  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo are trying to buy the items on their list)  
Viney: Okay so this is………………. corn right?  
Jerbo: I think it is…………  
Viney (conf.): We were very confused first the list was in another language and we did ask but we were still confused. What is what exactly?  
Jerbo (conf.): And yeah we need to spend this money properly as well.  
(Viney and Jerbo then approach at the stall selling corn)  
Viney: Okay I believe we’re at the right place. So I think one bag costs about 200 pesos so……………..  
Jerbo: Buy four bags! We need to spend it quickly!  
Viney: If you insist!  
(Viney and Jerbo purchase four bags of corn and move on to their next item)  
(Meanwhile Edric and Emira are finding their next item to buy)  
Emira: Dolls………….. where are the dolls………….. (Looks around frantically)  
Emira (conf.): I love shopping but it’s not fun if you’re being forced to do it!   
Edric (conf.): And if the shopping list is in Spanish! What is this language???  
(Emira and Edric then arrive at the stall selling dolls)  
Emira: Awww the dolls look cute! And creepy because they don’t have faces.  
Edric: Yeah but how many exactly should we buy?  
Emira: Just take three that would be about 900 I think……….  
Edric (conf.): Yeahhhhhh don’t get me wrong we’re straight A students but Math isn’t our strongest subject.  
Emira (conf.): Yeah normally I just shop whatever I want because mum and dad give us a lot of money so the thought of running out never really crossed my mind.  
Edric (conf.): Guess we have to learn the hard way. Wow 3000 can’t get you a lot here.  
(Edric and Emira then buy the dolls from the stall owner and thank him as they move on to the next item)  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia have arrived at Mercado Modelo)  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Time for some shopping’……….  
Odalia: Hmph shopping that’s my specialty!  
Odalia (conf.): Please I only look for the most high quality and designer items back in the Isles so this is definitely my strength!  
(Alador grumbles under his breath as Odalia looks around the place rather excitedly)  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith have arrived at the Yaque Del Norte river bridge)  
Lilith: (Looks around) There’s the clue box right there! (Points towards a direction)  
(Eda and Lilith then run towards the clue box)  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) Roadblock! ‘Who is willing to take the fall’?!  
Eda: I’m so doing this one!  
Eda (conf.): Jumping off a bridge huh I like to live dangerously! In fact I live dangerously every day!  
(Eda is then strapping onto the cord and the safety gear as Lilith watches her from afar)  
Lilith: Stay safe Edalyn!   
Eda: I will don’t worry!  
(The guide then pushes Eda off the bridge)  
Eda: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
(Eda then grabs the flag quickly just before the bungee cord reaches it’s end and stops)  
Lilith: (Shouts at Eda) Did you get the flag?!!!!!!  
Eda: (Sighs and shows a sad look) I’m just sad to say…………….. I GOT IT!!! (Waves the flag)  
Lilith: Alright Edalyn you did it!  
(The guide then passes the clue to Eda as she gets back up)  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Eda: Alright baby we’re going to the Pit Stop!  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 2nd place  
(Back at Mercado Modelo Viney and Jerbo have bought their last item)  
Jerbo: (Purchases the tambourines from the stall owner) And that leaves us with……..  
Viney: 2.10 pesos!  
Jerbo: Alright that’s great we did it!  
(Viney and Jerbo then make their way towards the orphanage. When they arrive they greet the orphans with open arms)  
Viney: Hey kiddos we brought some stuff! (Waves at the kids and smiles)  
(The kids then run towards Viney and Jerbo. Viney starts laughing and high-fiving them while Jerbo feeling a little nervous does his best to entertain them)  
Viney (conf.): Those kids were wild!!! But it was fun playing with them and having fun with them!  
Jerbo (conf.): I was a little bit scared at first with so many of them surrounding me but they were pretty cool. I actually enjoyed entertaining them!  
(Viney and Jerbo then wave goodbye to the kids as the caretaker passes them their next clue)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Yaque Del Norte river located at Santiago’!  
Jerbo: Sorry kids time to go!  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 5th place  
(Meanwhile Edric and Emira have bought their last item which is a bag of rice)  
Edric: (Carries the bag of rice and puts it in the crate) And with this we have……………  
Emira: 1.80 pesos! We did it!  
Edric: Yeahhhhhh!!!  
(Edric and Emira then walk towards the orphanage. They greet the orphans with a warm and cheerful ‘Hi’ the moment they arrive)  
Edric and Emira: HEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! (With their arms wide open)  
(The kids all run to them excitedly and start hugging both Edric and Emira. Edric and Emira then both start playing and entertaining the children)  
Emira (conf.): Awwwwww they were so cute! It was so fun to entertain them and see how their lives are like. It was an eye-opening experience that’s for sure!  
Edric (conf.): Too bad we had to go! I was having so much fun playing tambourine with them! Can I stay for a little longer?!  
(Edric is shown playing the tambourine with some of the oprhans)  
(However Edric and Emira have to go and they wave goodbye to the kids as the guide passes them their next clue)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Yaque Del Norte river located at Santiago’!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 6th place  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith have arrived at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Eda and Lilith…………. You’re Team Number 2!  
Eda: Alright second place again!  
Lilith: Three times in a row!   
Lilith (conf.): So far so good. We’ve never fallen below second place but we can’t be too complacent.  
Eda (conf.): We need to go back to Number 1 real soon! The pattern of us getting second place is getting kinda stale now………….  
(Eda and Lilith continue celebrating)  
(Meanwhile back at Mercado Modelo Odalia is doing all the buying of items)  
Odalia: Hmmmmm some rice I see…………. (Looks at the price of the rice) Three bags please!   
(The shopkeeper then gives them three bags of rice. Alador carries them one by one and places them in the crate)  
Odalia (conf.): I’m the queen of shopping so I know what to buy and how to manage the money!   
Alador (conf.): And I’m just her assistant who carries her stuff.  
Odalia (conf.): You don’t expect me to carry all these heavy items on my own do you?  
(Odalia continues walking to the next stall as Alador trails behind her)  
(Meanwhile Elm and Hickory have arrived at the Yaque Del Norte river bridge)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) Roadblock! ‘Who is willing to take the fall’?!  
Hickory: Guess I’ll be doing it!  
Elm (conf.): I’m kinda afraid of heights so he’d be better suited for it……….  
Hickory (conf.): I climb trees everyday so I’m used to it!  
(Hickory then gets strapped to the bungee cord)  
Elm: Please dear don’t fall! It can support you right??  
Hickory: Don’t worry I’ll be fine!  
(The guide then pushes Hickory off the bridge)  
Hickory: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Hickory then falls down at a quick speed. He extends his arm and grabs the flag right at the moment he passes it)  
Hickory: Whoa that was a rush!!!!!! (As the bungee cord reaches it’s end) I got the flag Elm! (Waves the flag towards Elm who is watching from above)  
Elm: Great job dear! (Points a thumbs-up sign at him)  
(As Hickory gets pulled back up the guide passes him the next clue)  
Hickory: (As he takes the clue from the guide) Thank you sir!  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Elm: We made it to the end let’s go!  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 3rd place  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus have arrived at the Yaque Del Norte river bridge)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Who is willing to take the fall’?!  
Gus: Can I do it?  
Willow: Yes Gus please do so………….. (Smiles)  
Gus (conf.): I always wanted to bungee jump! And I finally get the chance to do it! And even better it’s in the human world! It’s gonna be double the fun!  
(Gus then gets strapped up to the bungee cord and safety harnesses)  
Gus: Alright I’m ready!  
(Willow smiles at Gus to wish him good luck. The guide then pushes Gus off)  
Gus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
(Gus then attempts to grab the flag as he passes it. However he doesn’t react fast enough to grab one)  
Gus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (As he comes to a stop)  
(Gus then is pulled back up. He shakes his head and looks rather sad as he approaches Willow)  
Willow: What happened Gus??? (Concerned tone)  
Gus: I didn’t get the flag!   
Willow: It’s okay Gus just try again later.  
Gus: Guess we’ll have to serve the penalty then…………  
Willow: Yeah………………..  
(Willow and Gus then go to the bench and serve their penalty)  
Willow (conf.): Yes I admit I was a little bit sad that Gus didn’t get the flag but honestly I’m fine. We’re not last so I’m not too worried about losing.  
Gus (conf.): But that means we’ll lose our lead! And worse I’ll have to go through that all over again! It was fun yeah but it’s also really scary!  
Willow (conf.): Gus just relax………………… Focus next time.  
(Meanwhile back at Mercado Modelo Alador and Odalia have bought their last item)  
Odalia: (Observes the dolls) Wow these dolls look strange! If I but three of these that would leave us with……….  
Alador: 0.70 cents I think? I don’t know what it’s called.  
Odalia (conf.): And my shopping skills have paid off! Now time to deliver these and move!  
(Alador and Odalia then walk towards the orphanage. As they arrive the kids all start surrounding them)  
Alador: Ohhh you guys are a lively bunch……… (As he gets surrounded by the kids)  
Odalia: Ahhhhh…………. (As she gets surrounded by the kids)  
Odalia (conf.): Okay I admit I’m not someone who likes kids so I was rather uncomfortable when they started circling around me.  
(The kids all try to play with Odalia but she awkwardly smiles and waves at them)  
Odalia: Hehe…………. (Laughs nervously as she tries to entertain the kids)  
(Meanwhile Alador is entertaining the kids. The kids all start touching his goatee and scruffing up his hair)  
Alador: Hahaha kids!!! (As he tries to jokingly scruff their hair as well)  
Alador (conf.): They were a lively bunch I admit. But we didn’t have all day so we had to go.  
(Alador then waves goodbye to the kids as the caretaker passes them their next clue)   
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Yaque Del Norte river located at Santiago’!  
Odalia: Let’s go dear we can’t waste any more valuable time!  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in last place  
(Meanwhile at the Pit Stop Elm and Hickory have arrived)  
Elm: We’re here! We made it! (As he steps onto the mat with Hickory)  
Hadri: Elm and Hickory………. You’re team Number 3!  
Elm and Hickory: Yeahhhhhh!!!! (Hugs each other)  
Hadri: Not bad you’ve been performing pretty well overall!  
Hickory: Yup let’s make it to the Top 3! (Puts his arm around Elm)  
(Hadri then smiles at Hickory’s statement)  
(Meanwhile back at the Roadblock Willow and Gus are still serving their penalty)  
Gus: Cmon is it time yet???  
(As they’re waiting Viney and Jerbo have arrived)  
Willow: Oh no team detention they’re here!  
Viney: (Takes out one of the envelopes and reads the clue) Ohhh a Roadblock!  
Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Who is willing to take the fall’?! Viney you wanna do it?  
Viney: (As she is reading the clue) Alright I’ll do it! Just because you won’t!  
Jerbo: Hey!!!!  
Jerbo (conf.): Okay I admit I’m afraid of heights so I was NOT going to jump off a bridge!  
Viney (conf.): Cmon Jerbo it’s fun! But hey it’s fine if he doesn’t want to do it I’ll do it then.  
(Viney then gets strapped onto the bungee cord and safety harnesses)  
Jerbo: Be careful Viney! And grab the flag when you get there!  
Viney: Don’t worry I’ll grab it.  
(The guide then pushes Viney off the bridge)  
Viney: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
(Viney then quickly snatches one of the flags as she falls past. The cord then eventually comes to a stop)  
Viney: Wooooooooooo I did it! That was scary but awesome!!!! (Waves the flag)  
(Jerbo then cheers for Viney and points a thumbs-up sign at her)  
Viney (conf.): I did it! First try!  
(The guide then hoists Viney back up and passes her their next clue)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Viney: Alright let’s go!  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 4th place  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are nervous that Viney and Jerbo have overtaken them)  
Gus: Oh no they beat us!   
Willow: Calm down Gus I don’t think we’re in last place. Just focus on grabbing the flag and it’s over.  
Willow (conf.): The panic was already setting in especially for Gus because we already let one team cross us.   
Gus (conf.): But I had to do it so I just sucked it up and tried again. Just needed to focus!  
(Gus then gets strapped onto the cord and safety harnesses yet again)  
Willow: Remember focus on grabbing the flag.  
Gus: Alright!  
(The guide then pushes Gus off)  
Gus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
(Gus then reaches out to prepare to grab the flag. As he reaches the point he quickly snatches one of the flags from the pole just before he stops falling)  
Gus: (Notices he grabbed the flag) I did it! I did it! (Waves the flag at Willow who was watching from above)  
Willow: Great job Gus I knew you could do it! (Points a thumbs-up sign at Gus)  
(Gus then gets hoisted up and the guide then passes the clue to him)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Willow: Yes I think we’re still in the race! Let’s hurry!  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 5th place  
(Meanwhile Edric and Emira have arrived at the Yaque Del Norte river bridge)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Who is willing to take the fall’?!  
Edric: You want to do it Emira?  
Emira: No way you do it!  
Edric: Fine I’ll do it then!  
Edric (conf.): I totally did not sign up for this! And now I’m gonna have to jump off a bridge that’s crazy!  
Emira (conf.): Don’t worry Ed I’ll be with you in spirit!  
(Edric then gets strapped onto the bungee cord and safety harnesses)  
Edric: Why did you make me do this Emira?!!  
Emira: Don’t worry I’ll support you, in spirit! (Smiles at Edric)  
(Edric gulps nervously as he looks at the height below. The guide then pushes him off the bridge)  
Edric: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Edric then swiftly grabs the flag as he passes the point. However as the cord comes to a stop the impact causes him to get startled and he unintentionally drops the flag from his hands)  
Edric: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Drops the flag as he comes to a stop) Uh oh………….. (Realises that he dropped the flag)  
(Edric then gets hoisted back up looking rather nervous)  
Emira: So Ed did you get the flag?  
Edric: So about that……………….  
Edric (conf.): Yeah so I dropped the flag by accident and now we have to serve a penalty. Oopsy my bad!  
Emira (conf.): Great just great! Now we’re probably gonna fall behind!  
(As Edric and Emira are serving their penalty Alador and Odalia then arrive)  
Edric: Oh no mum and dad are here……………..  
Emira: If they pass us we’re screwed.  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Who is willing to take the fall’?!  
Odalia: You do it Alador!  
Alador: Okay fine.  
Odalia (conf.): No way I’m jumping off a bridge that’s crazy!   
(Alador then gets strapped on as Odalia, Edric and Emira watch from the sidelines)  
Alador: Just asking how scary is the fall?  
Edric: Pretty intense dad! Just focus on the flag and not the fall!  
Alador: Okay thank you son……….  
Edric: (Under his breath) Please don’t catch the flag dad………………  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo have arrived arrived at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Viney and Jerbo…………….. you’re Team Number 4!  
Viney: Woooo middle of the pack yet again! (High-fives Jerbo)  
Jerbo: We’re still in this that’s good.  
(Shortly afterwards Willow and Gus arrive at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Willow and Gus………….. you’re Team Number 5!  
Willow and Gus: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! (Hugs each other)  
Gus: We’re still in it! I was worried for a moment there!  
Willow: It’s okay we can do better next time!  
(Willow and Gus continue celebrating)  
(Back at the Roadblock Alador is ready to take the jump)  
Alador: (Gulps nervously) I’m ready……………..  
(The guide then pushes him off)  
Alador: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
(Alador then quickly grabs the flag as he falls)  
Alador: (Realises he has stopped falling) I got it dear! (Waves the flag at Odalia)  
(Alador then gets hoisted back up and the guide passes him the next clue)  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Odalia: Let’s go! Sorry my dear children but it’s a race goodbye! (Waves at Edric and Emira)  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 6th place  
Emira: Oh no Edric we’re likely in last place now so you gotta get this if we wanna catch up to mum and dad!  
Edric: Alright I’ll do this!  
Edric (conf.): It’s time to get serious! We didn’t want to risk getting eliminated so I had to focus!  
Edric: (Nervous tone) Alright let’s do this! Again……….  
(The guide then pushes Edric off the bridge)  
Edric: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Edric then quickly grabs the flag and holds on to it as tightly as his hand can hold it)  
Edric: (Checks to see if the flag is still on) Haha I got it!  
Emira: Great job Edric!   
(Edric then gets hoisted back up and the guide passes the clue to him)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Emira: Cmon let’s hurry!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in last place  
(Alador and Odalia then arrive at the Pit Stop location but are looking for the mat)  
Odalia: Cmon where is it?!! (Looks around)  
(Alador and Odalia then quickly run to Monumento de Santiago)  
(Meanwhile Edric and Emira have arrived as well)  
Emira: Where is it?!!!  
Edric: I think it’s there! (Points toward Monumento de Santiago) I see mum and dad over there! (Points to Alador and Odalia who are running towards Monumento de Santiago)  
Emira: Hurry we can catch up!  
(Edric and Emira then quickly try their best to overtake Alador and Odalia)  
Odalia: (Notices Edric and Emira catching up on them) Hurry dear we have to beat the twins!  
(Alador and Odalia then start running more quickly. A footrace then quickly ensues between both teams)  
Emira: Cmon a little more! (As she and Edric start gaining towards Alador and Odalia)  
(However Alador and Odalia reach the Pit Stop mat seconds before Edric and Emira are able to)  
Edric: (Pants excessively) How did we do?!!!  
Hadri: Alador and Odalia…………. You’re Team Number 6!  
Odalia: Woahhh what a relief! We’re still in the race right?!  
Hadri: Yes you guys still are. Edric and Emira…………… you’re the last team to arrive!  
Emira: Please give us another chance………..  
Hadri: And I’m sorry to tell you that you’ve been eliminated from the race!  
Edric and Emira: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
(Emira then starts tearing up and crying)  
Emira: (As she is sobbing) We really tried our best and we wanted to make it further……  
Hadri: But unfortunately one team had to go……….. I’m sorry it had to be you………..  
Alador: You tried your best the both of you I’m proud……….. (Hugs Edric and Emira)  
Odalia: Sure I expected you to go to the end with us but it’s fine, we’ll do our best to win for you both! (Smiles) You could’ve done better but it’s fine………………  
Edric (conf.): Well I made a mistake in the Roadblock and it cost us. But maybe I should just get over it.   
Emira (conf.): Hey Edric I’m not mad. We had lots of fun and hey you’re an amazing race partner! Haha get it?!!  
(Edric and Emira then wave goodbye and put each other’s arms around their shoulders as they walk off)  
Hadri: Next time on The Amazing Race! Teams head to Ireland for their next leg of the race! The teams luck of the Irish are tested as they take on a very unique Roadblock. And teams will face a Detour which will test their physical ability. Which team will be eliminated next? Find out next time on The Amazing Race!


End file.
